


School's for Fools

by wild_banana



Category: Batman Comics, dcu comics
Genre: Bullying (for a little bit), Dark Jason, Eventual violence, F/M, High School AU, Homophobia, It gets darker as the story goes on, M/M, Murder, Violence, dick is super popular, jasons a jock, tims a nerd, various dc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_banana/pseuds/wild_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim lives the average life of a teen with a rich family, no social life, and advanced classes with an overload of homework. But everything changes when Bruce Wayne's new ward, Jason Todd, is the new kid at his richy rich high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short! Enjoy!

"Alright class, I'll see you all tomorrow and don't forget your pre-DBQ write up is do tomorrow! Have a nice rest of the day!"

  Tim packed up his notes and textbook before sighing and shuffling out of the classroom with the rest of the class. As he descended down the stairs, he shivered and pulled his jacket closer around his frame. Summer had just ended and it already felt like the world was going to freeze over. Gotham had always had below freezing temperatures in the colder months and Tim had always consequently suffered from being on the thinner side.

   As Tim finally made it to the groundfloor, he noticed a huge circle of people, mostly girls, around two people with fake smiles and Tim could tell they would rather be anywhere else than there. Tim wondered for a second who they were and then made his way to his next class.


	2. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets the new kid and his social life may be revived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter! The chapters may be super short until I have time to write..sorry about that!!

 

 As tim entered his Spanish 2 class, he noticed the class was way louder than it usually was. But as he looked over and saw an imitation of the circle of people outside, he understood why. Sitting at one of the desks was a kid with jet black hair, azure blue eyes, and a timid look on his sharp face. His letterman jacket was opened and revealed a white t shirt that if Tim looked closely enough, he could see the outline of well defined mu- shit he was staring and the guy looked right at him.

  Tim froze and realized the new kid sat in the spot right behind his seat and had a mini heart attack. He slowly walked over, squeezed through the mini crowd and sat down. The teacher was at the front of the classroom with an impatient look on her face and people eventually lingered back to their seats.

"As everyone knows, Bruce Wayne's very own son"--Jason blinked-- ,"Jason Todd, has joined our school and we offer him a big welcome. And Jason, if you have any questions, just ask Tim, the boy sitting in front of you. Now class…"

Miss Richards continued on with class and Tim slowly looked back at the kid behind him. Whoa, thee Jason Todd was sitting behind him and he had been staring at him and now he actually had to /talk/ to him and wow he smelled really nice and oh god his face was perfect. 

  Tim snapped out of his thoughts and was met with a blank and timid look from Jason.

"Um, hi I'm Tim drake."

"Jason Todd." Jason said in a rather neutral voice and Tim wondered why he didn't go by Wayne.

  "Do you need any help with what to do?"

Jason gave a small almost nonexistent smile and said," No, I'm fine. Thanks, though."

  Tim felt like Jason didn't want to talk anymore, but didn't want to leave their small conversation at that so he smiled and whispered," So, do you like the school so far?"

Jason looked back up at him from his class work and said," Yeah, it's alright, I guess."

  Tim didn't think that was much of an answer and decided to leave it at that.

   Throughout the rest of the day, Tim didn't really talk to Jason with whom he shared three other classes. When it was finally lunchtime, he hung out with Stephanie brown, one of his friends who he had been able to cling through school. He had thought his sophomore year in high school would be different for him, but he was wrong and still had the few stray friends he had managed to somehow relate to. 

"Did you see the two Wayne's kids this morning? They're hot." Stephanie smirked as they sat in their usual spot for lunch.

  Tim choked a little on his food a and rolled his eyes as Stephanie laughed.

Tim swallowed and said," One of them sits in front of me in Spanish. Jason Todd. He's not very talkative."

Stephanie looked at him in awe and said,"You lucky dog. And who cares if he's not talkative? He's still cute. But oh man, what I'd do to sit in front of his brother. Did you see him?"

Tim shook his head and took another bite. Since Tim had entered high school, he had realized he was attracted to girls /and/ guys. But he felt it didn't matter, since he had sooo many people waiting in line to date him. Stephanie, on the other hand, would have a new guy every month until her mom stopped letting her date. She was scared she would end up getting pregnant by some guy and put even more stress on their financial situation. Stephs mom worked overtime to keep her in such a nice school and didn't plan on giving her anything less.

  Tim looked up at Stephanie and noticed her eyes had gone wide. He got scared for a second  and jumped when he heard," Hey Tim." 

   His head whipped around and came face to face with the cotton letterman jacket he had seen on Jason earlier.

   Tim weakly said," Hey, Jason."

  


	3. The Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write whenever I can and it may not be a lot but thank you for the kudos and everything!

Tim sat awkwardly in the black car next to Jason who was talking about a car magazine he had as the old butler drove them to their destination. Jason had invited Tim over to his house -- if you could call it that --to do homework and Tim had agreed since he didn't feel like being alone in his big house. 

"Your parents won't mind, right?" Jason asked looking over.

Tim shook his head and said,"No, they're always at work and I go out after school anyway."

"Hm. Where do you usually go?"

Tim thought for a second and realized he had gone to almost every bookstore, hamburger joint, and arcade out of boredom from not ever really having any time with his parents.He shrugged and said,"Wherever I feel like, I guess. My parents are never home and I have all the time I want."

Jason smirked and said,"You'll have to show me some places. I haven't gotten the chance to look around though, with football practice and all. Are you in any sports?"

Tim shook his head and smiled,"Nah, just me and my books. These guns are just for show." Tim joked and Jason chuckled. Tim sat there watching Jason's expressions change as he passionately discussed the muscle cars of the 60's and wondered why this great rich kid who was popular in all of Gotham would talk to him. Tim wasn't the most confident or talkative guy around and couldn't really grasp everything Jason was talking about dealing with cars.

"Master Jason, I think you've held Tim captive long enough with your affinity for cars. We're here."

Tim looked out the car window and gasped.

Wayne Manor was a giant among the trees and stuck out like a white cumulonimbus cloud with various trees and foliage surrounding it.

Jason smirked behind him and said,"Impressive, huh? Wait until you see the inside."

As they climbed out of the car, Tim lugged his backpack on and nearly fell when Jason said,"Here, let me get that for you." And threw it onto his shoulder like it was a bag of feathers. Tim admired his strength and thought to himself,  _no don't think of him like that. II'm not even sure he wants to be my friend._

Once they reached the door, Jason was about to knock when the door swung open and Avery happy looking, voluptuous woman with red hair that was so long it stopped right below her rather round hips.

Tim knew he had definitely not lost his attraction in girls and whimpered out a weak,"Hi."

The woman giggled and said," Hello, there. Hello Jason. Is this your friend?"

Jason had a rather sly smile on his face and Tim felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Yeah. Tim, this is kori and Kori, this is Tim."

Kori suddenly dragged Tim inside and his nose was immediately met with the smell of cookies.

"You're just on time for my cookies that baked! They're chocolate chip"

Just then Tim heard someone walking down the stairs and looked up to find yet another gorgeous person in a t shirt and running shorts coming his way. Could the day get any better?

"Hey, jay. Bring home a friend? What's your name?"

Tim gulped and smiled," My names Tim. Nice to meet you. You're Richard, right?"

"He nodded and took a bite out of a cookie he must have gotten from an earlier batch. His hair held a perfect shagginess to it and his eyes popped out a bright blue with the black hair framing it. His body was toned and he had a slight tan that didn't look like it was from the sun and instead was his natural color.

Kori brought the tray of cookies over to him and Jason to tale some. Jason grabbed a few and smiled once again at Kori with a ," thanks." And Tim only took one out of politeness, but Kori shoved a couple more into his hand while saying," Eat what you can. Dick and Jason are pigs when it comes to sweets." 

Tim smiled and noticed Jason waiting for him to follow while eating a cookie lazily on the third step. Dick smiled and said," you two have fun with homework!" As they began their hike up the stairs.

Once they finally made it up to Jason's room,he swung open the door with various posters on it which opened up to a room full of posters. Band posters, movie posters, car posters partially covered places on the walls giving it a teenager atmosphere and even a small feeling of rebellion toward what was expected of the new ward of Bruce Wayne. 

Jason placed their backpacks by his desk and said,"you can sit on my bed if you want." 

Tim knew every single girl or even guy would kill to be in the same exact spot he was right now and felt a little giddy with the thought himself. He quickly calmed down and brought out his ap world history textbook and so did Jason. They worked together for awhile on the assignment and then moved on to the next assignment for chemistry.

They cracked  jokes back and forth while laughing and talking about what the psychotic teacher had been wearing in class that day. Tim was starting to feel like he belonged somewhere where he was actually liked besides being with Stephanie and hoped it would last for a long time.

 


	4. Don't you forget about me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter. Hopefully its good. Enjoy

"How was your day at school, Timothy?" 

Tim looked up from his plate of spaghetti and meatballs at his mom and smiled.

"It was great, mom.I made a new friend." He didn't give her the chance to ask before he said," How was yours?"

"It was fine. Your father a few new business deals and such."

Jack Drake looked up from his laptop and asked," Who's your new friend you mentioned?"

Tim inwardly sighed and said," Oh, his name's Jason. We share a few classes."

It wasn't that Tim wanted to hide his new friendship with Jason-or had a reason to-but he just didn't like to discuss with his parents about his social life and get a look of pity or good for you from them. He was fifteen, damnit. He could keep things to himself now.

The rest of the meal was silent and once Tim finished his food, he slipped out of his chair and out of the diningroom up to his room. Once he was safely enclosed in his room, he pulled out his phone and checked for any messages. He really hoped Jason had texted him.

_Do you know any good pizza places? We can go if you have ttime tomorrow._

Tim stared at the screen in shock.

Jason had actually messaged him. HIM. Of all the people Jason could gather up in one swoop to hang out with him, he chose Tim. 

Maybe he was overreacting. Okay, yeah definitely overreacting but hey, he was a lonely single child.

•••

The next day, as Tim went to sit down in his AP world history class, he saw Jason sitting in the left corner and wondered if it would be appropriate to approach him.

He decided what the heck and moved his backpack along with him and scooted through the aisle until he reached the chair next to him

Jason looked up and gave a lazy smile," What's up, Tim? So, wanna get pizza today or does the old lady got you promised to the dishes?"

Tim let out a quirky laugh and immediately regretted it but went on," No, I'm free today. I know this one place with really good sauce...if you weren't planning on going somewhere else..?"

Jason smiled and said," Nope, Mr. Ive been to every restaurant in town. That's up to you. Im just the puppy dog following you around all day and seeing if you'll throw me a bone."

Tim laughed under his breath and said," well, trust me, the place is really good. Anyways, I didn't know you had this class with me. "

Jason nodded and said," First day in this class. I came here yesterday late and didn't make it to second period. Wanna be my buddy for the day? I heard the DBQs are dreadful."

Tim smiled and thought, I've never had a buddy in this class before and sat down next to Jason.

•••

_Hey I'll be a little late after school. Football practice longer than I expected. Meet me in locker room._

Tim read his text from Jason and sighed. The locker room, really!? With all the football players in there at the same time,  _changing!_  

Tim knew he was in for fifteen minutes of awkwardness of waiting for Jason to change into his clothes and a bunch of other sweaty guys he really didn't want to be around. Sure, he was bi, but that didn't mean he was a creep who stared at every guy that walked the planet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But he was Tim, so yeah, it would be bad.

Tim had at first waited outside of the locker room for awhile and suddenly heard Jason's voice calling his name. Okay, what was up with this guy? Did he really want to make things awkward? 

Tim walked into the locker room and surprisingly everyone else had already left. Jason was just there.

"Sorry, coach wanted me to show him some of my throws. Took more time than I thought. I'm almost ready."

And just then Jason dragged his shirt up over his head showing off a flawless washboard stomach and flexing inguinals rimming over his pants.

Tim was awestruck. He couldn't move. His face flushed over and he looked away as best as he could and asked," So uh what position do you play?"

Jason grabbed his deodorant and said slowly," Coach hasn't decided yet. "

Jason's arms flexed as he rubbed the deodorant on and tim looked up to his damp hair and just wanted to rub his face into the earthy scent. Tim wondered what shampoo he used and knew it was something good. Maybe next time he could sneak a peak onto the shower in jasons room and see. And maybe do a little something else in there. Tim shook his head at the idea and laughed at himself internally. Once Jason was finally done, Tims face was beet red and he hoped Jason didn't notice.

"You okay, Timmy?"

Damnit. 

"Y-yeah just a little stuffy."

Tim didn't see it, but Jason smirked in a knowing way. Yeah, this was gonna work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Jason has his own agenda, but its not to hurt Tim. Future chapters will contain sexy scenes. *insert evil laugh*


	5. A Catastrophic Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended it so quick my tablets about to die lol

Jason opened his door and looked both ways down the hallway before slipping out of his door and creeping past the other rooms. It was midnight. Bruce, Dick, and Alfred were all still asleep, unaware of the youngest delinquent sneaking out of the mansion.

His shadow moved along the wall like a devil getting ready to sneak up on an unsuspecting victim  and slithered down the stairs after Jason.

He had been doing this on a regular basis and had always managed to come up with an excuse when someone would be down in the kitchen for a late night snack. Jason looked around the corner into the kitchen and sighed. No one was up. Good.

He grabbed his jacket and shoes and headed to the garage door. Inside sat his favorite 1969 black ford mustang among the other old expensive cars the billionaire owned. It may have not been the most expensive car there, but boy did Jason love it. He slipped into it and opened the garage and outhe went for a night out on the town until dawn threatened him to come back.

But tonight, he wouldn't be alone or with strangers on his escapade. He was going to nab Tim from his domestic life and show him a little risk. Well, at least risk for a teenager.

He drove through the big gate about a a half mile from the mansion and drove off to where Tim lived. He had seen the address of his house on his schedule and now he used his phone to find it. As he was driving, he saw a lot of people still out and about in Gotham's rich area and knew it was the same in the poorer parts, just with drug dealers instead of shoppers and other young rich juveniles out to have fun.

The neighborhood Tim lived in was quiet and may have looked homely, but there was a cold stillness to it at night. Every house was only a few yards away from each other and lookedsimilar to a file cabinet of someone with ocd. The house that belonged to Tim was the same as the others and one of the lights upstairs was on. Jason hoped it was Tims. He parked in front of the house next to it and walked out to the house. 

The window wouldn't be hard to get up to and the rest of the house was dark. He climbed up onto the awning and steadied his balance as he walked slowly to the window. He took a look through the curtains on the inside and smiled. Tim was sitting there doing homework on his bed. On a Saturday night. What a nerd.

He knocked on the window and nearly slipped from laughing at Tim's scared reaction when he saw Jason. Tim rushed over and opened the window.

"You're not suppose to be here!" He whispered hoarsely.

"And you need to get a life. Come on. Get your jacket and I'll take you around in my car."

Tim looked unsure and finally said," Okay, but only for a little while. My parents probably won't notice anyway."

He grabbed his jacket and shoes and left through the window with Jason.

"Careful. If you fall we will have to got to the hospital instead. That would be a sucky night."

Tim smirked and they climbed down to the wet lawn. As they climbed into the car, Tim asked," So where are we going?"

Jason shrugged and said," We can just drive around. You wanna go upstate into wine country? I go there sometimes and just drive for awhile."

Tim shrugged and said," Where ever you wanna go."

•••

They ended up driving through the city and eventually crossing into the countryside of the state. It was quiet and the houses scattered in the fields slowly dwindled into houses about three miles apart. Not too long after there was a weird party of kids with music and plenty of fun at one of the big houses and jason ppulled over. They found their fun.


	6. I Can Believe It's Almost Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally made it to winter break and can write something. Hope you enjoy this!;) Also, this chapter has smut, so...

November came and went for Jason in the mansion as Alfred began to pull out decorations for December and become more and more skittish at the thought of family coming over.

Family. Jason didn't feel like that word applied to him in any way.

"Hey jay! Can you lend me a hand down here?" He heard Dick's enthusiastic call for him from downstairs.

Jason rolled his eyes and shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen where he smelled food being cooked.Dick was standing at the stove stirring the batter for fudge. "Can you hand me the oven mits? I cant leave this for awhile and the casserole is gonna burn."

"Why don't you just buy the already made fudge? Making your own is tedious."

Jason grabbed the oven mits and handed them to Dick. Dick looked over at him with an innocent smile and jason huffed before he put them on and walked over to the two ovens in the wall and retrieved the casserole. He could tell Alfred had made it. It looked old man-ish.

"Why dont you make the dinner and let Alfie make the dessert? You can't go wrong with fudge." Dick looked over and smirked.

"Careful, Alfred has super hearing butler powers. You dont want to cross him." Dick had had his own lesson on talking shit on Alfreds cooking and pasty waffles. 

"Where's Kory? " Jason smirked and Dick rolled his eyes.

"She's visiting Babs."

"Ooohh they're probably talking behind your back. How do you feel about your ex and hot girlfriend talking to each other? Must be awkward." He smiled and knew that had to hit some nerves in the favorite child.

Dick had a mean look on his face that Jason had never seen before and backed up a little.

"Shut up Jay, you just happen to have a crush on Babs /and/ Kory and you know you could never get  the attention of one of them. I got both." He had a smile on his face and Jason grumbled.

"Hey Dick."

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Stop being a dick."

"Never, you love it."

Jason rolled his eyes and said," I'm gonna go out. Tims probably making out with his chemistry book or something."

"Are you going to bring him over for dinner?" Dick asked pleadingly.

Jason shrugged and said," Maybe."

"Are you going to be back before dinner?"

"I dont know, MOM, maybe if you let me go I will." Jason snickered and grabbed his jacket. " I'll see you later."

•••

Tim heard a knock at the door and wondered if his parents had come home early tonight.

He slinked up to the peephole and saw Jason on the other side. Excitedly, he swung it open and tried to hide his glee in fear of Jason suspecting his newfound crush.

"Hey Jason."

Jason gave that devil-may-care smile and walked in. "Hey Tim. Is it okay that I stopped by?"

"Yeah, not like I was doing anything important." He stammered on and closed the door.

Jason took off his jacket and shoes."Want to watch some movies?"

"Uh sure I'll go ,uh, make some popcorn. I was on Netflix, but we can watch something else on there. Not many christmasy movies but I really don't care for those."

He stumbled into the kitchen and just about punched himself for being so awkward. He had known Jason for awhile now and he still couldn't get used to his presence.

The popcorn began popping in the microwave and Tim heard Jason approaching. 

"I got the movie started."

"The popcorn will be done in a minute." 

Tim turned around  slowly and Jason had this /look/ on his face. Oh god, his teenage hormones were going up the wall! Why?! Why did he have to be a lonely teenager who had a stupid crush on a guy with dashing looks, was a football player, had the casualness to change in front of /him/ of all people and was hot, I mean come on! 

They were both silent in the lighted kitchen and suddenly Jason lunged forward at Tim and kissed him rather hard, but wow was it great, and Tim was at first shocked but leaned into it and kissed right back.

Jason leaned back from it a little bit and smiled lustfully at Tim with pupils blown wide and began to walk backwards dragging him to the livingroom. 

He pushed Tim to the arm of the couch until the back of his knees hit it and he fell onto the couch with Jason toppling over him.

Jason began to kiss him again and chuckled a little as he moved to his neck, sucking hickeys onto the snow white skin. Tim combed his fingers through the slicked back hair and moaned as Jason moved his knee up against his crotch. They were both breathing heavily and Jason sat up to take his shirt off and Tim whined for his body to get back to his cause, hey he was cold and horny.

Jason came back down to him and this time cupped his hand on the growing hardness below him. He stuck his tongue into Tims hot mouth and felt some metal.

"Tim," he breathed out,"you wear braces?"

Tim opened his eyes and moaned," Shut up." And dragged his face to his own.

Their tongues meshed together and explored every space they could. Jason's pants were unbelievably tight and he itched to get out of them.

"J-jay, your pants," he moaned," get them off. And I'm still dressed. /Please/."

OKay, okay. I just gotta," he looked at Tim and said," you sure you wanna do this? I mean, not anything crazy, but you know, other stuff?"

Tim looked at him, flushed, and said," If you want to."

Jason began to slowly take off his pants and stood in his black briefs ," Just tell me if you get uncomfortable or anything. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Jason kneeled back over him and began to slip off his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses to every inch of skin he revealed. Tims hands rested on his shoulders and once the shirt was off, were down helping get his jeans off. The captive material slid off easy enough and Jason was back to kissing Tim, sharing their warmth together on the couch. Tims hips brushed his hardness against Jason's and they both moaned, deepening their kiss. The friction increased between the two before Jason backed away a little and Tim sighed.

Jason scooted his larger body back onto Tims thighs and began to slowly take the gray briefs down the smaller mans legs.

"Please, jay." Tim begged him to go faster and his erection was now revealed.

With one lean forward, Jason had his cock in his mouth and Tim moaned as he began to lick the head. His cheeks hollowed as he moved further down and his nose reached the dark pubic hair. He bobbed his head up and down as Tim finally found something to do with his hands and grabbed his hair, pulling it a little too hard but whatever.

"I'm gonna-" Tim managed to say but he was too late and fluid exploded into Jason's mouth. He hadn't thought this far and decided to swallow it so Tim didn't feel bad. He was then reminded of his own case and waited for Tim to gain some sense.

"Wow, that was, that was intense. I've never-" he looked down at Jason's briefs and said "oh."

Jason smirked and licked a little fluid off his face "You want to or-"

Tim for once smirked and said,"sure." A little dazed just from the thought.

Jason let him get off the couch and sat down as Tim knelt on the floor in front of him.

"I may not, well, be/that/ good, but I've seen stuff." He blushed and began to mimic the way Jason took his briefs off.

The cock he revealed was about the same as his, except for being a little thicker and longer than his. Okay, it was actually bigger than his, but hey he was smaller than Jason all together.

He blushed and leaned forward further spreading Jason's thighs and tested the taste of the swollen organ in front of him. It was salty and skin tasting and he took half of the length into his mouth as he received a groan from above. A hand rested in his hair as he began to do what had been done to him and sucked. That brought a loud groan and he also groaned, sending vibrations against Jason's body.

It was the most intimate he had aver been with someone and it felt pretty amazing to be doing this. He actually loved sucking, well, you know.

He got an idea and since he hadn't lied about seeing stuff, cupped the balls below his chin and that gave him a loud reply from Jason's body. He began to bob his head and flick his tongue until Jason gave him a tap. He still held in place and tried to go farther down but his gag reflex began to react and he tried to relax.

"Tim, ahhh, are you sure you want to-?" And with that he came and bucked up a little.

Tim almost choked, but held back and swallowed the bitter salty fluid. However, most of it dripped out and he attempted to lick it.

Jason brought him up and kissed him as he sat next to him on the couch.

Neither of them had words for it and the silence was broken between them as the TV said," And that's how the cookie crumbles."

Tim laughed and said," Bruce Almighty?"

Jason smirked and said,"Yeah, we missed the whole movie."

"And the popcorn." 

They both laughed and began to get dressed in silence.

Everything would change between them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two horn dogs cant get enough. And things are going to get complicated.


	7. Beat Me to It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not not updating for so long, I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff and now I have some time.

Slam.

Shit. Tim jumped up and at first was scared that his parents would walk in on him naked with Jason, but they were both dressed laying on the couch with clothes on. Netflix had somehow moved on to some stupid series and the bowl of popcorn was spilled on the floor next to Jason.

He would have sighed in relief if it hadn't been for the thought of Jason having to meet his parents. He knew they would give him the stinkeye and ask him overly personal and unnecessary questions. They always did and with Jason being a football player and super popular, there would be some questioning.

And then it hit him about what had happened about two hours ago. Holy. Freakin'. Shit.

Had he been dreaming? Or did he really do all of that with Jason? He looked over at the next to perfect 16 year old and felt butterflies in his stomach. He shuffled over and tapped his arm.

"Jason?"

Jason opened one teal blue eye and yawned "Yeah?"

"My parents are here."

Jason smirked and said,"Oh goodie. Ready to introduce me to your crazy family?"

Tim smiled with relief from the tension between them and said,"Not really. I was hoping you would hide from them. You do not want to meet them, especially after...you know."

And as if on que, he heard a "Tim?" from downstairs and yelled back,"Yeah I'm in here." And pulled jason up off the couch.

"Hurry, hide over here!"

Jason looked at him quizzically and said,"That tiny little corner? Come on, your parents can't be that bad."

Tim exasperatedly sighed and said,"Fine. But be ready for the questioning of a lifetime, idiot."

They heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and jason said,"You're cute when you're angry." 

Tim blushed, but before he could say anything else, his mom opened the door and looked at jason in surprise.

"Oh, you must be Jason. Well, you can stay for a little longer if you two don't make a mess. And clean up that popcorn." 

She left silently and jason looked over at tim.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Your mom is weird, but not mean."

Tim rolled his eyes and said,"Whatever. Just help me with this popcorn and we can, I don't know, do something."

Jason lifted his eyebrows and said,"Something, huh? I can think of a few something's."

Tim giggled and felt the rush in his stomach again as he looked over at Jason.

Tim ended up suggesting they go to his room to play Xbox and do some of first period's homework and to be honest Tim just wanted Jason in his room. Alone.

Jason plopped down on his bed and kicked his shoes off when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up answering with,"Hello?"

He paused as he listened and then said,"Just a little longer? Please? We were about to play Xbox. Okay like half an hour. Okay deal. See you, loser."

He ended the call and tim asked,"Was that Dick?"

Jason smiled and said,"Yeah, good ol' dickie boy." His expression grew more serious. "Did you....like earlier? What we did?"

The elephant in the room was now the subject and Tim honestly had no idea how he felt about it. Sure he really, really liked it, but he felt almost bad. Like he wasn't a good person. Was he anymore? His parents would hate him if they found out and oh god Jason's dad was the most intimidating guy around. What would he do if he found out?

He looked over at jason and noticed he was frowning and looked like he had just found out his puppy died.

"Oh, I liked it. Trust me, I really did. Its just..."

"Just what?"

Tim looked at the ground and whispered,"I feel like I disappointed my parents. Like I ruined everything."

Jason patted his hand on the bed indicating for him to sit next to him and sat up.

Tim obeyed and sat down as jason maneuvered himself to cradle tim from behind.

"I feel the same. But I like you. And I'm not letting anyone stop me, not even Bruce. Or the guys on the football team. I'll stay with you, if that's what you want."

Jason put his face against Tims neck and waited for tim to say something.

"Do you promise, Jason?"

"If you do."

Tim felt a pang of worry. What if he ruined Jason's life? Sure, there were some other 'gay' kids at school, but they already had their established friends beforehand. And they weren't exactly the kids of the richest man alive in Gotham. The guys on the football team would find out eventually if they noticed. And boy that would get them publicity.

"I promise. But as long as you're ready to face people with this. And keeping low key with it in school. I know how the football players can get."

Jason buried his face further into Tims neck and kissed it while saying,"Pfft, they can kiss my ass."

"Oh not if I can help it. That's off boundaries."

"Mm aggressive. Me likey." Tim turned around in his grip and pushed him onto the bed. Kissing him slowly, as if carefully mapping every detail about him with his lips, he felt Jason's hands moving down slowly and grabbing his butt.

Tim moaned into his mouth and received the same back. But before they could get any further, Jason's phone buzzed once again and he groaned in exasperation.

With tim still in his lap, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Tim was blushing heavily but still trying to go at it with Jason's neck.

"Don't worry Dick, I'll come home soon. We're just finishing up the, uh, videogame. Ah-" Tim smiled as he made Jason buck a little and heard Dick ask,"You okay? Whatever, just get home or Alfred will have my head."

"No problemo, dickie."

Tim climbed off of Jason and gave a little smile. "See you tomorrow?"

Jason gave him a kiss and said,"Definitely, babybird."

Tim walked him to the front door and said his goodbyes slightly sadly and closed the door when Jason's car wasn't visible anymore.

•••

Once Jason arrived home, he came in and realized he had missed the dinner, but the family was still there all together in the TV room.

He saw Babs and sneaked over to her.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much, kiddo. Saying grace was a disaster, though."

Jason looked around the room and saw the commissioner, Kory, some of Dick's other friends and various people Bruce worked with.

"Hey, squirt, too bad it was too late for your friend to come. He's nice."

"He's shy. And with meeting everyone here would probably have a panic attack."

"Hey jay. Long time no see." 

He looked behind him and saw Roy Harper approaching him.

"What's up, man? Did the Star City highschool Stags get their ass beat in football or what?"

"Hey, we weren't that bad. Its all the freshmen making it onto the team. Me and the other seniors have to do all the work."

They continued to chat and jason ate some of the food left for him.

"So, any girls at the new school?"

Jason flinched at the question and said,"Well there is one. But I don't know, I'm just focusing on football and schoolwork, you know?"

Oh god. How could he tell his best friend he was gay? Roy would think he was a perv. 

He eventually retired for the night and went upstairs where he picked up his English homework and finished it up.

He sent a text to Tim that said: goodnight;)

He received a reply: u too. goodnight

He smiled to himself.


	8. Something Happens and I'm Head Over Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been revising some of my older chapters and have noticed alot of the names are not capitalized. Oops. Anyway, I've finally found some time to add more of this piece of crap. Enjoy!

Ugh. It was conditioning day for the football team and Jason already had sweat running down into his eyes from the weight room. The school day hadn't even started yet and he began to wonder why in the hell he agreed to joining the zero period Athletics class Gotham High offered.

He began to run the track and his teammates caught up with him hollering petnames at him. "Hey Jaycee, you get any yet?" One of the loudmouthed ones asked.

Another one commented,"Nah, he's to busy gettin' hot and heavy with the queers behind the bleachers. I'll bet they love you, Jay."

He felt a pang of anger as they all laughed and almost pushed him into the mud on the track from the sprinklers earlier that morning.

"Hey, lay off guys. I'm gettin' more than all of you combined." He smirked to himself. He didn't think they would keep bugging him after that, but his comment only made things worse.

"Oh yeah, who is it? The chick your brother's dating? She has some nice tits." Jason made a face and said,"No, just forget about it, okay? I was kidding around."

They began to surround him and kept asking him until finally he sped up and was about to get out of the crowd, but one of the pulled him by the back of his shirt. He hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of him. He groaned and rolled up to sock the person who did it, but they had already moved ahead of him and he went up to towards the locker room.

Screw this, he thought, I don't feel like going to school anyway.

He quickly showered and put on his ridiculously expensive clothes and texted Tim.

•••

Tim was walking to first period when he felt his phone vibrate and he already knew it was Jason. 

The text said: meet me by the floral design building pronto;)

Tim smiled and wondered why he wanted to meet there. It wasn't used until third period and he hoped he wouldn't be late to history class.

He had already walked up the stairs to his class and walked passed it as he headed for the other unused stairwell down the hall.

As he walked down, he passed some kids smoking weed and once he reached the ground, he walked to the building where Jason would be.

He didn't see him there and almost felt disappointment but suddenly hands grabbed his jacket and he felt soft lips meet his as he was backed up onto the refurnished brick wall.

"Are you," another kiss," okay, Jason?"

Jason smiled and said,"I missed you."

"Bad morning?"

"Something along those lines. You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

Jason led tim to the parking lot watching for any of the security guards nearby watching for any delinquents sneaking out.

"Alright, we'll have to sneak passed the security guard at the gate when they aren't looking and get out of here."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah, but only once."

The one other time he had done this before Bruce had found out about it and had taken his car keys away for a month. For his car atleast.

He had been a delinquent before Bruce had ever taken him in although most of the time it was for survival. But once in a while he would do it just for the adrenaline rush.

Tim, on the otherhand, had never really done anything risky and was always cautious with his actions.The most bad he had ever done was driving on the roads in the countryside with Jason or that one time he stole a candybar from the store when he was like eight.

Jason unlocked the car and said,"Hop in." And scouted the parking lot once more.

Jason revved the engine and pulled out of the parking spot as he crept up to the front gate. The security guard at the front was an old man, who really needed to retire, was facing the street and waiting for any of the late students who needed to park.

The gate was wide open and Jason thought it was a really stupid process of leaving the gate open for someone like him to take advantage.

Suddenly he slammed on the gas before the gate could close and sped out into the road.

Tim next to him was laughing almost hysterically from the adrenaline rushing through his veins and Jason smiled.

"I didn't think that was going to work. So, where are we going?"

Jason watched the road and said,"Somewhere. That isn't school."

Jason drove out to Robinson Park and parked out in front of it. Most of the people passing by were either joggers or parents with their children enjoying the beautiful morning.

They walked to a secluded part underneath a huge Oak tree and sat down with the donuts they bought from a stand.

Tim looked at Jason who was looking at him with a smirk and asked,"Were you okay this morning? Was someone bothering you?"

Jason finished his donut and laid onto his back looking up at the tree.

"Eh, just some of the football players bugging me. I'm fine."

Tim looked down sadly and said,"It was about you not having a girlfriend, wasn't it? Oh god, if they ever saw us -"

Jason propped himself up onto his hands and pulled Tim up onto half of his body.

Jason's eyes hooded as he looked at Tim's lips and whispered,"Well then we'll let them all see." And licked the little bit of frosting off of Tim's lower lip and bit it just enought to make Tim gasp.

Jason licked the other's lips and whispered,"You taste so good."

He kept licking until he started kissing back and invaded his mouth with his tongue. He let Tim's in and bit the tip hard licking the blood making Tim pull back with some blood on his teeth.

"Ow."

Jason smiled and said,"Sorry." He seemed kind of jumpy and Tim wondered if he was nervous from biting him.

"You want to go back to my place? No one's the so there won't be any weird questioning from Bruce."

Tim thought about it and said,"Sure."

"You know I'm not afraid of what the football players say, right? I want to be with you no matter what anyone thinks."

"I know, but we have to be careful; my parents would send me off in a second."

"I think if Dick ever found out he would be fine with it. Bruce, though, I don't know how he would react."

Tim would not like to be there if that ever happened. He feared thatman and would probably die right then and there, right in front of him. He felt pathetic.

Jason felt like he would honestly just get into a fight with him as he usually did about 'morals' and how he couldn't do this or that. He would probably just give one of those lectures he always did and make life that much more harder for him. If only Jason could reach out to Bruce and the him how he felt about Tim, about how he grew up, and about his certain 'hobby' he had kept up from time to time from his growing up. But he would worry about that later. For now, he would just have to stick to his secrets and act like nothing was going on.

Tim noticed Jason was staring off and finally said," Earth to Jason."

He looked over at Tim and smiled saying," Come on. Let's get going."

•••

At the mansion, Jason had made a fruit bowl and brought Tim to the living room where the huge 64 inch flat screen was and plopped down next to him.They sat in silence as the TV was searched through station by station for something to finally settle on and they stopped on some cartoons. The room was silent as they munched on the berries in the bowl and Jason seemed giddy again, if anything.

Tim leaned over a little and looked at him and asked," Are you feeling okay, Jason?"

The other young man looked over at him, almost too happily, and instead of the 'Yeah sure.' Tim was expecting, Jason said,"You want to see something cool?"

His smile broadened as Tim's face grew a little frightened as he said,"Okay, I guess."

"Good." And Jason jumped off the couch, turned off the tv and looked back at Tim as if saying for him to follow.

They walked through the kitchen and out into the east garden on the land surrounding the mansion. It was still in the afternoon and Tim just thought he may be showing him some rare flower he found or butterflies or something.

But behind some overgrown brush and uncut trees, he saw some type of shed and as they approached, he saw it was a greenhouse. An overgrown and pretty much broken one. He hadn't expected to find such a devastated place on the Wayne Manor grounds and wondered if Bruce knew about it. 

Jason opened the locked door and let Tim see inside.

Tim gasped and Jason shoved him inside as a car on the far end in front of the house pulled up.

                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now don't worry nothing bad will happen to Tim but the story will get darker. Beware.


	9. Can you Keep a Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds out Jason was more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of the major turning points in the plot and will eventually feature bullying and strong violence. I hope it turns out how I want it and I hope everyone's enjoying it!

As Tim fell into the greenhouse, he hit a cold cement floor and groaned as he lifted his scraped hands from the ground. Jason had closed the greenhouse and locked it from the inside with a bolt that was attached to the door.

"Tim! Are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly.

Tim shifted up and stood, looking around at the dim shelves around him. 

"Yeah, but why were you in such a rush? Are these plants illegal or something?" He looked back for an answer.

Jason smiled and said,"No but something in here is. Until I'm at least eighteen, anyway."

Tim frowned and looked back around only seeing a variety of plants until his eyes landed on a peculiar shelf with a sheet covering the whole thing. Jason walked passed him and smiled indicating that he followed to the shelf.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Tim frowned once again and asked,"What kind of secret?"

"C'mere."

The shorter boy walked slowly over and walked up to where Jason was taking down the cover. Tim gasped as he looked down at the cold, shiny objects on the table. They came in different shapes and sizes with different purposes and handles.

The objects were  _knives._

Tim felt some relief, but he couldn't figure out exactly why Jason had acted so weird about revealing them. Sure, he wasn't probably suppose to have these and some even looked illegal given their size and incredibly sharp blades but knives?

"Why do you have these?"

Jason smiled and said,"Because I like them. They're from all over the world. Whenever Bruce would go traveling, I would search every shop and knifemaker to add to the collection."

"Have you ever used any?" 

Jason tensed a little and Tim added "For hunting?"

"Only a few. Some are hard to use to get the skin off. Others I just haven't had the chance to use them."

Tim looked at them and even ran his hand over a few to feel the smooth finish of the grip.

"We should probably get going. Alfred will see my car."

Tim took one last look at the knives and watched as Jason quickly covered up the knives before hurrying to the door and leading Tim out.

•••

The rest of the day, the two boys talked and watched TV before and once the hours school would usually be in session passed, Jason took Tim back home. The ride there had been silent and when they arrived Tim gave Jason a pec on the lips and said goodbye.

As Jason drove home, pondered on the idea of Tim seeing the knives. Surely he didn't suspect anything. But what if he did? His would he react? Maybe he could keep it secret if it ever came to surface. But right now he didn't have to worry. His,  _sickness_ , hadn't acted up for awhile now. It had been what, a year? Maybe ten months, that was more like it. Was he a bad person? According to everyone else, yes he would be. But no one had to know his business or about his knives. Or about his 'secret'.  _  
_

How had Bruce not run across it? Didn't the builders have any concern for the manor collapsing into it?

He plasted a fake smile onto his face as he saw Dick in front of the mansion.

Dick smiled back and waved a hello to him.

"Where were you? Out with Tim?" The older brother smiled and winked.

"Don't be weird,  _Dick."_ He sassed back and turned off his car.

They walked up to the door and Jason said,"Hold on, I have put the trashecans out."

Dick gave him a weird look and said,"They drive up to us, though."

Jason huffed and said,"But they wake me up super early in the morning."

Dick rolled his eyes and said,"Whatever, nerd. Don't catch a cold." He smiled and walked inside the door.

Jason walked to the general direction of the trashcans and made a sharp right to the side of the mansion. He walked out to the small forest on the east of the property and counted his footsteps before he hit 150 and moved the heavy bushes aside. He stepped down onto the rather sharp rocks and crawled into the pit in the middle of the ground that resembled the hole down to hell.

"Ufh!" He slipped and almost fell down into the deep cave but caught himself and resumed his descent. 

When he finally found the flattest ground in the cave, he walked over to the few lanterns he had set up and turned their switches on to see.

When he had first ever stumbled across this pit, Jason had began to first have his inner desires creep out and claw at him until he committed a small, vicious act towards another person. It was for a reason, though. The other teen boy wouldnt stop picking at him and bullying him until he had stood up against him and gave him an extreme taste of his own medicine.

That was the beginning of his repeating cycle and the swelling wound would only grow larger and more difficult to ease down.

The second time he had ever hurt another person was the man who would sell cocaine and other hardcore drugs to the kids going to the poorer schools in Gotham. He had just happened to be walking down the same street of the man and his territory. The man might as well have not had a nose after Jason was finished with him. But the violence in his blood wouldn't go away. He had at least been able to focus it on people who deserved it but what if one day it just wasn't enough?

He walked over to one of his most secret items and looked down at its white cleanness and ran his hands over the cuffs on the sides.

He had bought it on sight off some man trying to make a buck when his small hospital had been shutdown and took it home to the cave. He at first didn't know why he had bought it and maybe he thought for a second it was a plan for a prop in theatre if he ever joined but soon he realized what it was. It was part of his sickness–the disease that filled his body with boiling blood– and he had let it control him unknowingly.

He had been building up the cave to be more useful and kept adding to it every time he had the chance to someday use it. It would make a great place to stretch out his torments of the evil people of this city and in his life to keep him from unleashing onto the innocent and pure tired workers of Gotham. Children would be safer and kids going to school wouldn't be harassed. Sure, he didn't think he could get to a of the horrible people of the city, but he could at least around the schools and in places the most crime happened.

The cave was somewhat separated into four little sections at the corners that connected to the bigger part of the cave and he had to build a small bridgelike structure (thank you Alfred for teaching woodcrafting, you're the best) to reach two of the sectioned off spaces.

He still had to figure out how to get proper lighting in the dingy mess but it was improving and maybe he could learn electric wiring to connect it with the wiring outside. He would blame the extra cost of lighting on his room lights and always forgetting to turn off his bathroom light after a shower. Of course, Bruce was a billionaire and would never notice the bills anyway.

He eventually climbed back out and headed for the house before anyone would notice him missing. He saw the coast was clear and headed right for his bathroom to take a shower and get the dirt off of his body so no one noticed he had been climbing through batcrap and icky mud that had probably been damp for centuries. That was another thing he had to work on. Those damn bats and gooey mud.

As Jason relaxed against the shower wall, he caught the idea of Tim and just how much he–actually loved him. And wanted to protect him. And oh god,  _ravish him._

Jason bit his lip at the thought and sunk his hand down to his lower half and felt he was already hard. He pumped some of the expensive men's conditioner into his hand and began to grab himself into his hand, imagining what Tim would feel like underneath him, squirming and begging. He thought of the taste of his blood from his mouth and groaned. Tim had tasted good. He was perfect and Jason had to protect him at all costs.

He finished with a moan on his tongue and began to finish up his shower. He heard a knock on the door and Bruce was talking to him.

"Hey, Alfred asked what you want for dinner. He's letting us choose."

Jason asked,"You're back early from the trip?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, the flight was canceled."

"Um, what about the corn beef? That was delicious."

He heard Bruce laugh and say,"Alright, hurry up. Dick's gonna eat all your food."

"He better not or else I'll beat his butt on Xbox for like the fifth time in a row."

He heard Bruce walk away and sighed turning off the water. Once he dried off his hair and changed into his PJs, he walked downstairs and joined the table in the diningroom.  

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Batcave! And I'm pretty sure jason in the comics had an underground subway cave thing where he would get out his "just desires". Anyway, more drama to come and we'll be seeing our lovebirds be drawn into disaster.


	10. Terrible Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I don't have an excuse for waiting this long because I just got lazy. But hopefully I'll make up for it. Enjoy!

_Beep_

Tim sighed as another day came to an end at school and left him with a whole load of homework. He really had to start taking it more seriously if he wanted stellar grades to show his parents. He walked out into the quad area to cross over to the gym area to seek out Jason from the sea of teenagers.

"Tim!" He heard Stephanie yell out and turned to her with a smile.

"Where have you been? Out with your boytoy?" She smirked.

Tims cheeks slightly flushed and he responded," You mean Jason? Yeah we've been hanging out lately."

She smiled and said,"Any goodies? Is his...shoe size big?" Stephanie winked.

He stammered,"Well,uh, I wouldn't know."

The bubbly blond rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. "Whatever, I gotta go catch a ride from Tam. You just have fun tiger." And she disappeared back into the crowd of people.

Tim rolled his eyes as a smile crept up on his face and he began walking towards the lockerrooms. Just when he reached the double doors, he heard someone chuckle behind him and say," Hey, its Jason's little groupie. The one who keeps taking up his time away from us."

Two of the football players that Jason played with walked up to Tim from the vending machines and cornered him between the gym wall and door. He backed up slowly and tried to smile but quickly dropped it as they gave him a sick smirk. His stomach dropped and he suddenly felt sick at the thought of them knowing something.

The other one, Josh, Tim thought, said," Aw, does little lover boy give it up? How does he like you, all needy and begging? Are you gonna run back to him and tell on us?"

The other one came closer. "Cause if you do, we'll kick your ass and Jason's." The guy shoved him further into the corner and backhanded him.

"You like it rough? I bet Jason likes givin' it to you."

Tim held his now red cheek and gave an angry look. "Just get away from me."

"What're you gonna do, squirt? You're tiny. Come on, we should get outta here. And you better stop taking Jason away from us, got it kid? You ain't nothing to him, gaywad."

They left as quick as they came and left Tim angry and a little shaken. He didn't feel physically threatened, but rather feared the idea of them telling other people Jason was with him. His face still stung and he began to walk back to the gym doors to find Jason. 

Inside he walked to Jason's locker with a creep in his step to avoid detection of other football players and finally found him.

"Tim! Hey I'll be done in just a second."

Tim saw him lick his lips as he gazed back at him and knew he wanted to kiss. Jason glanced around and leaned closer, "C'mere."

He went in for a quick kiss but Tim moved away and looked down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tim shrugged and said softly," Just not here, okay? We might be seen."

Jason nodded and slipped on his long sleeve and grabbed his backpack as quickly as he could. "Then let's get out of here."

They walked to the parking lot and both threw their backpacks into the back of the car before hopping in.

"Sorry I tried to kiss you in public. That was stupid."

Tim shook his head and said,"Its not your fault. I just didn't want anyone to see."

•••

Once they got back to the mansion, they made a beeline for Jason's room and locked the door. The car ride back had steamed them both up and now they were frantically moving with sloppy kisses.

"God, Tim," kiss," you're so good."

They both moaned and slowed down until jason had his eyes closed with Tim's bottom lip in between his teeth. They were both holding each others butts and finally one of them spoke.

"Uhm, Jay? Can we try something? I just-"

Jason looked down at him slightly amused and said," Try what?"

Tim turned a bright red and tried to avoid eye contact but decided to settle his eyes on Jason's nose.

"Um, well, can we try, uh, dry-dry humping?"

He turned bright and Jason smiled slowly while turning them around so that his own back was facing the bed. He slid off his pants and shirt, discarding them to the open floor. Tim began to follow and soon Jason had fallen back onto the bed with Tim falling on top of him.

They were at first a pile of limbs before jason helped Tim settle on top of him with their underwear aligned. Slowly, Tim took a slight jolt forward and both groaned. Soon, the friction between the two had made them sweaty and boy Jason wished they had tried this before.

•••

Jason was now rubbing Tims back and asked," Are you glad you asked?"

Tim smiled and only nodded, sated with satisfaction from their coupling. He was beginning to doze off when suddenly Jason's phone rang loudly, echoing throughout the room. Jason rolled his eyes and sighed mumbling something under his breath.

"Yeah?"

Tim heard a faint mumbling on the other line and saw Jason's back slightly stiffen as the toned muscle squished together.

"Okay, sure,  _anything_ for you, Barbie. I have someone for you to meet, by the way." Jason turned and smirked. "See you soon."

Tim watched as Jason began to pick up his clothes and put them on.

"Who was that?"

Jason spinned around and drummed his fingers on his now covered thighs. 

"That was Barbara. The commissioner Gordon's daughter." He smiled." And Dick's ex."

Tim immediately felt a tint of jealousy as Jason continued to zip around and threw him his clothes. If Dick could get Kory, then how did his ex look?

"Come on, hurry up. She'll be here any minute now."

Tim picked up the pace and asked,"Why is she coming to her ex's house?"

Jason opened the bedroom door and simply stated,"They're still friends. Somehow."

"Somehow." Tim exhaled.

The doorbell rang and Tim swore Jason didn't touch a step on the way down staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm adding some more tomorrow, I'm too tired right now. (Unfinished chapter)


	11. Jason, You're a Psycho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see you again and I can't believe I'm going to drag this story on, but I will.

Tim ran down the stairs as fast as he could and looked from behind Jason through the open door. What he saw made the tip of his ears turn red and made steam come out if his ears at the same time.

A gorgeous, slightly irritated, redhead stood in on the porch looking straight at Jason with a "I'm going to kill you" face.

"Where's Dick? You said he was here." The supposedly Barbara asked.

Jason smirked and said,"Well, you may find one if you look a li-oof."

The redhead pushed her way in before Jason could finish the sentence and almost knocked into Tim.

He frowned a little and said,"Hi."

She smiled and said,"You must be Tim. Jason told me a little about you."

She continued up the stairs and turned up to Dick's room.

Jason closed the front door and yelled up the stairs smiling " You'll find something more fun to do up in my room if you wait for me! I just got an XBox One!"

Tim already felt forgotten about when finally the redhead walked back down with a USB in her  hand Jason following after her.

"Goodbye, Tim." She smiled and walked back out. Jason closed the door and smirked.

Tim rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason smiled a little.

"Its nothing." Tim said shrugging.

"Jealous of Barbara?" He asked surprised.

Tim didn't respond and Jason grew impatient in the quietness.

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and a wet kiss planted on the back of his neck. Tim leaned into it.

Jason then latched his teeth onto his ear and sucked on it before bringing Tim closer to him and burying his face into his soft neck. Tim groaned as he felt teeth grip his skin smoothly and walked forward as he was pushed from behind to the couch in the room by the door. 

Jason was breathing heavily at this point and pushed Tim down on his stomach onto the couch. He straddled Tim's hips and began bunching Tim's shirt up until it gathered under his armpits. 

"Flip over."

Tim did so as Jason gave him space to.

As soon as his back hit the cushions again, Jason was pulling his hair and biting his nipple causing Tim to yell.

"Jason, sto-!" Before Tim could finish, a mouth was on his and a hand had both his wrists held above him. Another hand was holding his hair tight so he couldn't shift away and he began to panic. What was Jason doing!

Finally, Jason began to get a hold of himself and let go of Tim as the younger pushed him off.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Tim!" Jason gasped looking up at a disheveled Tim.

Tim felt like crying but couldn't and felt a warm trickle of blood coming from his bottom lip. He wiped it and looked at his hand. "Why-why did you do that?"

Jason just stayed silent and Tim finally began to stand, grabbing his crumpled shirt. "I'm just gonna go home, okay? I should go home." 

He walked up the stairs to retrieve his backpack

. When he came back down, Jason was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Tim. It won't happen again."

Tim shrugged and said,"You got carried away in the moment. I understand. I'll get a cab home."

And with that he walked out the door and down the mansion's pathway to the gate. Tim didn't know how to feel. He knew Jason wouldn't want to hurt him but he seemed to have little outbursts of emotions. Maybe he was stressed with school and having Bruce as a dad.

The cab pulled up and Tim slipped into a daze on the way home.

•••

Jason was sweating. How could he be so stupid?!

He had to keep control over himself. The impulses were way out of hand now and his need to take over something was growing daily. He wished he could just make it go away. All of it. He needed a plan and fast. Maybe tomorrow he would find some creeper. Yeah, yeah that would help. He felt a satisfied relief as he vegan to plot just how he would do it.

He needed to go to the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Killer Jason! I've always loved characters with a lust for blood. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Defend Thy Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to finish this baby quick so I can start on other stuff! It'll probably go on for a lot more chapters but who knows. Enjoy my trash!

Tim paid the cab and turned to walk up to his house. The lights were on and he rolled his eyes at the thought of waltzing passed his parents with a smile and acting happy.

At the door he was greeted by a reserved expression on his mother's face. "Oh good, I just made dinner. Perfect timing, honey."

Tim smiled and walked in.

"Your plates in the microwave. So how was your day?"

Tim plastered on a smile and exclaimed,"Oh it was fun. Jason and I played his new XBox One and he even helped me with my English paper that's due tomorrow."

The microwave beeped and he walked as fast and nonchalantly as he could to grab it. His Father wasn't at the table and he assumed he had already left to his study.

As he sadly finished his eggplant casserole, he looked at his backpack and sighed as he thought about the stupid essay he had to write. Then he remembered Jason. He felt confusion twist in his gut and felt like crying but at the same time not. He felt mad at Jason for acting out in such a way that he made it uncomfortable.

He dragged himself off his bed and grabbed his laptop to begin typing his essay. Who did rough drafts anyway?

•••

A mad sulking Jason Todd walked out of the parking lot towards the school in the early hours of the morning. How could he have done that? He was so stupid! The one person he feels good being around and he screws it all up. Tim wouldn't ever trust him again and he shouldn't.

Suddenly he heard some laughing and a very familiar yelp from across the way. He turned towards the noise with all the hate in the world in his veins. His hands were already in clamy fists as he scowled and huffed his way over.

"Hey guys, leave Tim alone, okay?" Jason said in a very calm tone." Come on, he's not bugging anyone."

The two jocks turned to him and smiled," Jason, hey man! Hey we weren't causing any harm to your friend here. We just wanted to meet him."

Jason smiled, glanced at Tim and said,"Well hey, Coach put me in charge of the weights and I have them in my car trunk. Think you guys can help?"

"Nah man, I gotta get to class. But Jake here can help you out. He's been lifting his dad's weights lately."

"Yeah jay, I can help you."

They both laughed and patted Tim on the back a little too hard and walked their separate ways, one leaving with Jason. He looked back at Tim and mouthed a go.

Tim nodded and walked off with a few glances back at the duo. He had a bad feeling about this.

Jason walked to his car with Jake and unlocked it.

"The weights should be in the trunk. C'mere. Just help me a sec-"

Jason grabbed the crowbar from the trunk as he opened it and Jake noticed there were no weights when he sacked him hard on the back of the head.

He dropped the crowbar and lifted Jake back up until he was halfway into the car trunk.

"Whew! Heavy son of a bitch, aren't you?" He smiled and pushed the rest of his legs into the trunk. He wasn't sure how long he'd be out but he didn't want to take any chances.

Jason glanced around the parking lit and jumped into the drivers seat and was off.

He glanced in the rearview mirror and smirked. FINALLY. He felt a tingle of satisfaction course through his body and noticed the whites of his eyes were slightly red. 

He knew he'd still have to get the other dick but he would be fine with this one for now. He just had to make sure he could get him to the cave.

Once he arrived, he saw Bruce's car in the driveway and silently cursed. All well, he didn't mind a challenge. He pulled up and around to as close as he could get to the cave. Jumping out of the car, he grabbed one of the trash cans and brought it to the back of the car and looked around one more time. Shit.

"Jason, why aren't you at school?" A deep voice asked him from across the driveway.

He moved the trash can a little to his right to keep it less noticeable behind the car and turned.

"I got a flat. Its losing air." He could have killed himself.

"A flat, huh? Want me to take you?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I just want to fix this."

"Why are you over there?"

He grumbled and said irritated,"Ohhh you know, hiding a body, Bruce."

Bruce laughed and said,"Are you waiting for Barbara to pull up? She's seeing Dick today."

Jason rolled his eyes and Bruce put his hands up," Sorry for interrupting you. But I don't think shes interested."

Bruce smiled one last time and turned to the house. Jason waited until he was gone and then began to quickly shove the unconscious kid into the trash as far as he could. He then wheeled it towards the cave and only turned and looked back once he was in a maze of trees and bushes.

He pulled the kid out and drug him behind himself into the cave hole in the greenhouse across the jagged rocks until finally he reached the bottom. He strapped him onto the table and grabbed his gag placing it in the quiet mouth, strapping it as tight as he could. That was gonna be a headache.

He splashed some water into the kids face and grabbed a water bottle from his fridge he had hooked up to the wiring he connected to his own generator. He took a swig and watched as the kid began to rouse from his sleep.

"Hhmm."

Jason smiled and said,"Wake up you piece of shit."

Jakes green eyes grew wide and he began to pull at his restraints.

"Mmmm!!"

Jason smiled and poured some of the water around the ballgag in his mouth making him choke.

"Its all your fault, isn't it? That's why Tim was scared of kissing me."

He sat up and slid his letterman off and wore a grey t shirt underneath.

He walked back out the entrance and grabbed a knife from the table in the greenhouse. It was his favorite. With a jagged blade and sturdy hilt, he would make the jock suffer. He wasn't even really driven by bloodlust at first. It was Tim. He had brought the worst out in him.

He crawled back down and walked over to the boy. Flashing the weapon in his face, he began to cut through the jacket and shirt blocking his path from torture and the guy tried to yell.

Jason smiled and laughed as he began to saw his way through the clothing.


	13. Evil Lurks About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters gonna be gruesome. Jason is a total obsessed psycho and doesn't let too much slide, especially when Tim is involved.

Tim had been trying to text Jason all day after he discovered he had missed first period and Spanish. He didn't know whether to feel scared of him being in trouble or causing trouble. Probably the latter since Jason wasn't one to be easily targeted by bullies and what not.

Maybe I'm being too clingy, Tim thought to himself biting his lip.

He put his phone back into his backpack and bit into his Turkey sandwich.

•••

John or Josh or whatever the he'll his name was had tried to scream thee entire time Jason had been lashing into his body. He had started out with small incisions into his abdominal area and sticking needles into his stomach before he had finally passed out. His anatomy lessons had been dull and basic wthout the actual part of discovering what lay underneath the skin let alone the act of cutting someone open. 

Sure, Jason had to admit it got pretty gross at points, but the viscera had always fascinated him. He began to sew the wounds back up knowing he would eventually die of infection and waited for him to wake back up. It really came in handy knowing how to stitch someone back up. 

Maybe he should just get rid of him now. He didn't have the time to keep him here hostage. It was too risky. But ugh it was such a hassle getting rid of a body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I'm outta time.


	14. Chaos was what killed the dinosaurs darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy

Tim sighed as he checked his phone for the tenth time for any messages from Jason and to his disappointment hadn't received any. He didn't feel sure whether to be mad or worried after seeing him stay with that spoiled douche football player back there. Maybe Jason was turned off by him for not wanting to makeout with him the last time they had hung out.

Tim closed his locker and started walking down the quiet hallway when he saw Dick coming towards him. He panicked a little and tried to turn around but it was too late.

"Hey Tim! How's it going, buddy?" Dick smiled and shook his shoulder in a greeting gesture.

Tim smirked and replied," Pretty good. Lots of homework though."

"Psh, like you can't handle that baby work." He winked and Tim blushed a little. Just a little." Hey, have you seen Jason today? I can't find him and he hasn't replied to my texts."

"Looking for lil ol' me?"

They both turned together and saw Jason standing in the hallway behind them. Dick smiled and said,"Where have you been, Jay? I've been trying to call you all day."

"Oh I've been around and hey Tim. Dick, you can scram, I've gotta walk Timmy to his class."

Dick rolled his eyes and said," Stay out of trouble you two and Jason please keep your phone next to you." And began to walk towards the exit to the parking lot.

Jason leaned on the lockers and asked,"Why are you out here? Isn't class in session?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and then grabbed a small box from his jacket pocket. He lit a cigarette.

Tim was stunned and asked,"What? You smoke?!"

Jason smirked and said,"Only sometimes. I haven't made a habit out if it yet though. And it wouldn't be my worst habit either."

He took a drag and let it out slowly.

"You wanna get out if here?"

Tim paused."I have a test right now. I was only getting my binder."

Jason let out some smoke through his nostrils. "So, let's go." He smiled.

Tim considered it for a second.

"No."

Jason let out a small laugh and said,"Are you sure, princess? We'll have lots of fun."

Tim got a little mad and said,"Just go Jason. I have to finish class."

Jason put his hands up in defeat and nodded slowly,"Fine, fine. Ill go." And began to walk down the hall.

Tim turned and walked back to class in a suddenly bad mood.

•••

Jason walked out of the building to where he parked his car in front of the school to avoid detection. He kicked a pebble down the sidewalk and cursed with the cigarette in his mouth. Tim was still mad at him. Of course Tim was mad at him. Look at what he was becoming. He was a monster. A psychotic.

He sped off to the direction of the shady side of the city set on a mission. He sped the whole way and barely kept control as he stopped at lights and mashed the gas pedal when they turned green. He was driving like a madman and he didn't care if he got in an accident. He didn't really care if he died either.

Once he reached his destination, he walked up to the door of a crummy apartment building and knocked. A greasy man opened the door and Jason spoke a password and was led into the building. The room he was led to was barred and secured almost making it look like a separate part of the building.

He scanned the glass cases in front of him with his hand hovering over the glass case. He "hmmed" to himself and with another cigarette lit between his lips, he asks,"How much for the Magnum?"

The man behind the counter cacklsd and said,"And what would a young man be looking for in a gun?"

Jason raised his eyebrows and said,"Some serious business. Security and all that shit."

The man raised his eyebrows and said," 2,000."

 

•••

 

Tim walked out of the class as the bell rang and was just glad school was done for the day. He hoped Jason had really left and wasn't going to start harassing him again. And he smoked. This disturbed Tim the most because he thought he had known everything about him but really he didn't.

He was in the dark with Jason's life and had finally really seen just how deep it went without him knowing. And the knife collection had freaked him out enough let alone how Jason acted. 

Maybe it was just from the weather changing. People always tended to get a little weird when the weather changed. But whatever, he had to get to his homework. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

•••

Bang. Bang.

Jason shot at the tree a third time before his round finally emptied and put the gun back in his pocket. He gone out to a forest to keep away from anyone hearing the gun and stalked back to his car.

This was going to be fun.


	15. Let the World Fall Away

Sometimes he just wanted to watch the world suffer. It was like a building in his head slowly crumbling into its basement as the structure wasn't able to hold its own weight anymore and with each new day, it cracked a little more. He felt like blowing up and showing the world how much he felt at one given moment.

He sighed and put the magnum in a metal safe under his bed. He still didn't know why he got it or what its purpose would be. He should get rid of it.

•••

Tim felt somewhat guilty for letting Jason go off away in such a bad mood but what was he suppose to do? Bow down to him and kiss his feet every time he felt insulted by Tims actions or his own freaking will? Besides, he actually had the test to complete and it would be totally obnoxious to consider skipping out for the day.

Stephanie had finished with ten minutes to spare and sat on her phone laying some obsurd game Tim had played with her a few times in the past. 

"Steph." He whispered in her direction.

She slowly turned, trying to not get the teacher's attention, and looked back at him with a small smile.

"Wanna go to the pizza place after school?"

She smiled and nodded her head as she turned back around to continue her videogame.

Tim like looked back at his test and looked over the answers once more before awkwardly shuffling to the front desk to set his paper down.

Once the bell rang, he and Stephanie walked in sync to their lockers and out the door closest to the direction of their destination.

Stephanie smiled and said," So, where's uh, Jason?"

Tim rolled his eyes and said," Just being a baby about everything. He'll be fine tomorrow though, just in a bad mood is all."

She nodded and knew to move the subject to something less personal or deep. "How do you think you did on the test? I think I aced it!"

Tim giggled and said," Heh, well I hoped I aced it. Can't let a blond beat me."

Stephanie scoffed and almost let the restaurants door close on Tim as he walked inside.

•••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write some more in a little while. I'm having writers block :S


	16. I'm Not Sure Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight I'm back and I'm gonna do my best! Plus, some smutty smut smut. I feel bad writing it but whatever.

Stephanie walked back over from the ordering counter to the table where an angsty Tim Drake was sitting.

Stephanie sat across from him and smiled," Penny for a thought, Mr. Grumpy?"

She reached over to him and grabbed his sleeve and fiddled with a loose thread.

"Heh, I'm just tired."

"Aannndd?"

"Jason. I'm worried about him and this whole relationship thing. I think we rushed it and now he's just...not right."

Stephanie bit her bottom lip and said," He's not like...abusive or anything, right? Cause you can tell me if he is."

Tim laughed a little and sat his head on his hand. "No, ha, he's not abusive. To me anyway. He's really protective though and probably bordering on obsessive. He tried to get me to skip class. And he was smoking!"

"Order of a Chicago deepdish and mushroom tomato."

Stephanie went to get up but Tim signaled for her to stay and he walked over tot the tray.

When he sat back down, he suddenly thought of something. Where was that jock?

"Hey you know that one guy, the jock, big blond dark eyes? Um Brian?"

Stephanie squinted her eyes and said," I think so. Isn't he missing?"

Tims eyebrows went up slightly and said," Missing? Weird I think I saw them the last day they were at school. Jason talked to him and another kid too."

"Maybe that's why he was acting weird. Maybe he's worried about him or something."

Tim smirked and said," Yeah." Under his breath.

Stephanie smiled and said," Did you see Miss Johnson's dress today? The bright orange one?"

Tim giggled and said," How could I miss such a dreadful thing? It was bad but not as bad as this crust."

He dropped the rest back onto his plate and stephanie rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for getting a flatbread slice."

Tim did a "ha ha" and took her soda.

"Hey get your own richboy!"

"Too lazy. I enjoy other peoples drink anyways. I owe you though, k?"

He smiled and took another drink before handing it back.

"Ugh now your cooties are on it. I'm gonna die, are you happy?" She laughed and took a drink.

They chatted for a little more before they took out some math homework and worked it out together. Before long, Stephanie's mom ringed her and she had to leave to enjoy the day with her mom who finally got the day off. Tim followed her out and waved bye as she hopped into a taxi.

He at first was going to walk but once he saw a few football guys walking together, he grabbed a taxi and went home. He hoped Jason was okay, wherever he was

•••

Jason knew he was an idiot for doing that to Tim. Why was he growing so sporadic? He was turning I to one of those guys who acts nice the first six months, gets the person to marry him, and wham! Abusive relationship and anger management a few weeks in after the wedding. Maybe he should text him. Maybe he shouldn't. Call? No, he'd sound nuts. Driving over there was a no go. Text it is.

He sighed and dogged around for his phone in his pocket. He grabbed it and shivered. 

Hey

Nope. He deleted that. Sounded too casual.

Tim I'm sorry for what I did. I acted stupidly and wanted to make it up. Can I come over?

He was a madman but he had to try. The worst he could get was a "no" and he could take that.

He pressed send and waited. He checked his phone every three seconds and began to pace his room. He flopped on the bed and buzz! Finally!!

If u want to. We should talk.

Jason smiled and then frowned a little thinking about the panic Tim probably just experienced from him. He better get over there quick so he doesn't change his mind!

•••

Jason rang the doorbell and shifted around pushing his hair back and heard Tim walking towards the door. The door opened slowly and Jason waited before saying," Hey."

Tim smiled a small smile and opened the door wider and mumbled," We should talk."

Jason nodded and said," I'm sorry, Tim. I don't k ow what got I to me. I've been so nervous and just...feeling uneasy, like something's gonna happen."

"So that's it? That's why you've been acting funny? What about that football player? Is it him, the missing one named Brian or whatever? You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

Jason felt some sweat come out on the back of his neck and said," What? No, I don't care about the football players, Tim. I'm just worried about you. I want you to be happy."

Jason closed the front door and Tim walked over to the kitchen bar stools to sit.

He looked down and said," Okay, alright. But Jay you've just been scaring me. You need to stop smoking too. Those things are probably what's been putting you on edge, Jason. And that knife collection freaks me out. I'll help you get rid of them if you want."

Jason laughed out a small snicker and said," No its okay Tim I'll take care of that. And the smoking thing cause I ain't addicted yet. Anything else?"

Tim sighed and shook his head a little but was still upset.

Jason slowly walked closer to him and said," Anyway I can, make it up?" He smiled and moved more in between Tim's legs," I'll do anything you want." He whispered into Tim's ear and wiggled his hips a little.

Tim's breath became a little more quick and he closed his eyes. Jason took it as his chance to nibble at his earlobe.

Tim moaned a low," Jason." And he moved down to his soft neck and sucked.

Tim was breathing really heavy now and so was Jason as Tim tried to grind on him through the tight jeans.

Jason went to take off the other teen's shirt but he stopped him and said," Not here. Upstairs, please."

Jason didn't wait for further instructions and picked him up with his legs around his hips and walked to the stairs.

Tim was sucking on his neck now and in between gasps said," Wow. You're strong."

Jason chuckled and said," You're light."

Once they reached the room Jason dropped Tim on the bed and himself in between his legs and kissed him with all he had. He took his own shirt off and then Tim's while kissing up his stomach. 

Tim could already feel Jason's harness against his own and he moaned," Jason, the pants. Get our pants off."

And Jason complied but not before using his teeth to get Tims zipper down and then his own pants. Jason stood from the bed to slide his off and Tim sat up and connected their lips once again. He pulled Jason down again and their bulges rubbed hard against each other. 

Jason grunted and licked Tim through his underwear causing some precum to stain the grey material. 

Tim sat up a little and said," I want to see." And pulled Jason's boxer briefs down.

Jason threw his head back slightly and moaned just at the sight of Tim gazing at it hungrily. "You don't have to...do anything." Jason said between gasps but Tin grabbed it and it was all over.

Jason rubbed on Tim's bulge with his ass as Tim began to jerk him off. But Jason wanted to try something before he came.

"Wait, Tim, wait. I wanna try something. You don't have to though. Its just a thought."

Tim leaned back onto his elbows and waited for the taller one to speak.

Jason was catching his breath when he said," I want to...be inside you. Not all the way, that would suck right now, but...just a little?"

Tim at this point would've let Jason throw him off a cliff but this idea turned him on even more.

"Alright, but were gonna need something...I have some, uh, lube?"

Jason laughed and said," I did not expect that."

Tim blushed and said," Its in the drawer right here."

Jason grabbed it and shook it a little and said," Alright."

Jason went back inbetwen his legs and pulled the now stained underwear off Tim slowly. He opened the small bottle of the lube and poured a little on his fingers and accidently on the bed. It was cold and he tried to warm it on his fingers but it did little to help but he kept going.

Tim watched, which surprised Jason a little, and let out an "ahh" when he felt the coldness. He tensed a little when Jason's finger entered but knew he had to relax so it didn't hurt. Jason moved his hand slowly and added another finger to stretch him more. Tim hissed and jason said," Alright, sorry, I should've--"

"No, its fine. Keep, ahh, keep going."

Jason worked him a little longer and finally added another before saying," Jesus, Tim, you're fucking gorgeous."

All he could focus on now was the pleasure sensation he was feeling in his cock as he watched jason.

"That's enough. Go in, just do it."

And without further patience, Jason crawled closer and settled.

He lifted Tim's legs a little more and finally pressed against him. One, he went in with only the head, two, he slid more in and Tim crowd out and pressed down, three, he couldn't help it any longer and pressed in almost all the way. 

He was breathing almost more heavier than he had after running for practice and was trying with all his might to keep from coming. Tim below him had a face with a mix of pleasure and pain but he shifted down against him so he knew he could keep going. He rocked a little until he finally built up almost full thrusts. He was sloppy of course since he wasn't use to this, but by then Tim was in full bliss. 

He watched Tim grab his own cock and grew more fast as Tims moans grew louder. Almost there, almost there, just a little-- Ah! And be came all over in Tim who followed after and Jason leaned over him. He placed his arm on the side of Tim's head and gasped heavily with him, watching him.

"That was-- that was good. Really good."

Jason nodded and finally pulled away, noticing the mess he left. 

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You left one too."

They both giggled and Jason plopped down beside him, planting a kiss on his sweaty temple. "Sorry if I was rough--"

"Shh, Jason. I enjoyed it thoroughly. Just shh."

They both played there, fully knowing Tim's parents could come home, but who cared. They needed these moments.


	17. On Candy Stripe Legs the Spiderman Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler.

Summer had begun and Jason turned 17 which drug both of the boys into junior year of high school. Brian--or whatever his name was-- had never been found which didn't concern Tim for obvious reasons. Jason had been in a much better mood ever since they had "done the deed" and Tim wondered if it had helped Jason with his insecurities in the relationship or because he had once again gotten what he wanted. He hoped it was the former.

With an ever wilting pantry at home, Tim had to take the annual visit to the store in order to retrieve something to replenish his weak body and let his parents imagine they we're doing a great job! Whoop tee doo.

Tomato soup, carrots, spaghetti noodles, maybe some cookies, and one granola bar was everything Tim managed to walk out with and outside Jason was waiting in his car reading some book by John Steinback looking like a complete oxymoron in a leather jacket and done up corvette. 

"What took you so long? You got like three things."

Tim rolled his eyes and three the backs onto the floorboard. "Nothing looked good."

"Did you get stuff for chilidogs?"

Tim smirked thinking about the poor diet Jason had developed from sneaking junk food past Mr. Wayne of all people for so many years.

"No I didn't. That stuff is bad for you, Jason. I'm  sure your coach and Alfred will thank me later."

"No fair, babe. You got cookies. The kind that will rot your stomach."

Jason pulled out of the parking lot and drive all the way to Tim's otherwise abandoned house. The sun was setting--which was taking forever considering it was summer--And the afterglow of it made the air feel electric and soothing. "We should do something."

Tim looked over and asked "What."

Jason shrugged and responded,"I don't know. Whatever you want to do."

Tim thought for a moment and said,"Bowling?"

"Sure."

°°°

Tim had surprisingly won the game--though he was sure Jason wasn't  _that bad--_ and then grabbed some cokes at the food court. The bowling alley was an old dingey place but was a popular hangout for teens with nothing to do. It personally reminded Tim of an old rundown casino but filled with bubbly teens instead of coke addicts and scammers. Jason always seemed super relaxed in these settings and Tim kinda knew why. Jason had told him all about his childhood and Bruce Wayne for chrissakes taking him in. The worst part though was the drug crimes he had been surrounded by when he was younger. That worried Tim the most but it seemed to have made Jason a better person as far as he could see. 

They both decided two games was enough and began to head out when all of the sudden some of Jason'a so called friends were gong into the entrance and one of them said,"Mmm got yourself some meat, Wayne? Bet he's real tight and good for you, eh?" 

The other jock laughed and before the door could close, Jason swung it open and socked the guy right in his eye, knocking him to the ground. 

"Don't you ever fucking say that again!! You'll end up missing like Brian but it'll be because of me ending you!!"

The jock was holding his eye with a tear coming out and all the while saying,"It was a joke Jason. Calm down. It was a joke!!"

Tim pulled Jason by his sleeve and said," Come on let's get out of here."

Jason complied and both fast walked to his car and he drove the hell out of there.

"Jesus Tim I'm sorry. I just fucking hate when those bastards start piping up about stuff."

Tim leaned against him and said,"I'm sorry for all this. I wish it could be different. Or that I was a girl and not a boy. Then we could really be together."

"No don't wish that Tim. I love you as you are and no matter what. You're a hot guy anyways. They can all go suck their own cocks and see what's good for them."

Tim laughed at that and leaned further into him.

"Here wait. I want to do something."

Jason turned the car left instead of right to the main part of the city. "Where are we going?"

Jason smiled and said," You'll see."

They drove and drove until finally Tim could see a grass area and hill on the outskirts of the city.

Jason crept up the grass and turned off the car before diving towarda Tim and kissing his jaw before moving to his lips and eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

Tim blushed at this and pressed his hands into Jason's hair as he began to undo Tim's shirt. Finally he looked into Tim's eyes while unbuttoning his pants and moving Tim's hands away from his own pants.

Jason pulled Tim's pants down exposing his red boxers before pulling out his half hard member and massaging it to a full erect state. He gave one last lick to Tim's face before moving down and taking him fully I to his mouth.

"Ahh. Ahh. Jason please!"

He grabbed the base and went down deeper as Tim grabbed his hair holding on for dear life as Jason sucked harder.

"You taste. So good." Jason said between movements and began to go deeper.

Tim began to buck into his mouth and Jason grabbed onto his buttocks until he was lifted off the seat and moving inside his mouth faster. He hummed around the head where he was puckering his lips and that's all it took for the younger man to explode in the others mouth.

Jason made a show of letting some of the liquid drip down his chin and swallowed the rest enjoying the look in Tim's eyes as he did.

"Jesus Jason. You're really good at that."

 


	18. Tired

Wayne's kid, huh?"

"Yeah."

"At Gotham Prep?"

"Uh huh."

"Caught smoking a cigarette in the hallway, mind you."

'"Yes sir."

The stout principal looked at the teen out of the corner of his eye with a vanilla folder held against his gut. Why should such a gluttonous person be able to judge him?

"We usually suspend students for these types of things. But considering your-"

"Guardian."

"-guardian and his status, we can't punish you without some dire consequences. But we do have alternatives for these situations due to the fact Gotham Prep has students with media popular parents."

Jason leaned back in his chair and squinted a little. These goddamn lights were giving him a headache and he sure could use a cigarette.

"I want you to report to the counselor's office after school for two weeks. Of you ditch any of them I'll pull you from the football team. Got it?"

"Got it boss."

"Now get out of my office and don't have a reason to come back again, Mr. Wayne."

Jason put on his best goody two shoe smile and thought about reaching over to shake his hand, but considering what he had found on Dr. Lang's computer history, and lack thereof of hand sanitizer anywhere near the room, he decided not to. The school uniform Alfred had gotten more strict on him wearing was giving him a major wedgie and he just really needed a freakin' cigarette.  
The fall air tossed his hair as he walked passed some open windows and into the restroom near his class. As he stepped in he adjusted the Calvin Klein wedgie out of his derriere and grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. The camel crushes were his favorite.

As he lit it, someone came walking into the bathroom and he quickly inched into a stall. As he settled, he put his cigarette out on the wall, listening to who was talking in a rather hushed tone to someone else.  
"They found one of his fingers a couple blocks down!! Bobby said they reported it was still warm!"  
"What the fuck does Bobby ever know? And how the hell do they know it was...Daniel's finger?"  
"They have his finger prints from hospital records and shit. They know what they're doin' man! They can track a man down with a single shirt fiber."  
"Do they know who it is??"  
Jason heard the other guy shuffle and get a little quieter, "They found something under his fingernail...potentially samples of DNA from the murderer."

Jason froze and almost let out a sound of surprise.  
"No kidding. I wonder who they'll catch."  
"Probably some nutball. Never know what you'll run across in this city."

As they exited the bathroom after using the urinals, Jason slid down the wall to sit in the stall and got real wide eyed. He was possibly in some deep shit. Fuck. What was he suppose to do? It wasn't his fault Clark or Donnie or whatever got his finger slammed off when he had closed the trunk lid. He was struggling bad and Jason had been tired when he finally got him knocked out. Goddamn trunk lid was a lot more powerful than he thought.

There was honestly nothing Jason could really do at the moment; he would just have to wait. Wait until they got close to catching him and then switch it onto somebody else. He really outta scour the crime scene when he did these things or else he really was gonna get caught. If Bruce ever did find out because he got caught, he would be majorly pissed and there would be no bail for him. Nope, he couldn't hide behind money like all the crooks did he had to shake hands with and pretend their stale jokes were funny as they looked him up and down like a steak.

The cigarette he was smoking finally finished and his shoe quietly smothered it as he walked out of the bathroom stall and into the hallway going to his next class which was AP Literature, his favorite class so far in his entire academic career. At first when he found out he was placed in the class, he rolled his eyes internally as the counselor read him his classes and had at first decided to take it off. He really didn't want a fruity class that Dick probably took to show off for Bruce.

But his mind had changed when he received the first assignment of reading The Scarlet Letter and had already read it just about one million times before. He walked into the class as Mrs. Birmingham wrote a bunch of words on the board Jason was slightly familiar with.

"Do you have a pass, Mr. Wayne?"

"No ma'am. Dr. Lang didn't give me one."

···

Jason walked into the massive front door of the mansion and closed it a little harsh with a loud hang echoing through the house alerting Alfred of his presence.

"Have you been working hard as of late in weights, Master Jason?"

Jason smirked and answered,"Just a little here and there. What's for lunch, Alf."

"Chicken salad sandwiches, but I believe Master Bruce wanted to talk to you first. He's in the study."

Jason felt a slight wave of excitement as he ran to the study of the mansion which was down the hallway under the stairs. He practically ran the door down as he entered and found Bruce in his usual spot, reading The New Yorker under a lamp.

"How was school, Jason?" Bruce asked without glancing up.

Jason frowned and knew where this was heading. He sighed and swung his legs over the overstuffed chair next to the desk slumping into the crack.

"It was fine, I guess. Not too much trouble."

"Not too much? What about that cigarette issue? They called, you know." Bruce observed him and closed the magazine.

Jason squirmed in his seat and said," I was just trying it out. I'm not making it a habit or anything like that."

Bruce was studying a pen stand on his desk and slowly nodded. He had a staring into the abyss of hell gaze Jason had seen many times on the streets when a job was lost or a life gone.

"Just don't keep it up. The agency might start becoming nosy if there are a lot of defaults in your behavior."

Jason swallowed and looked down at the pen Bruce was now fondling. He hadn't mentioned the agency, foster care, since he actually adopted him. He couldn't stand it there with all the other kids with wrinkled clothes and dirt on their faces from the abusive foster parents. The program was all jacked and Jason hated it when someone brought it up.

"Your grades are good I've heard. Just keep it up. I won't let them try anything with you but I need cooperation, Jason."

Jason sighed and stood up. "Good talk, old man. I'm gonna go catch a bite from the kitchen. You want anything?"

"I think Alfred's bringing some lunch down. Thanks, Jay."

···  
Barbara took her notebooks and textbooks from the desk and placed them in her backpack. It was her job to close the campus library every night and help anyone who bothered to show up which was rare nowadays.

Buzz Buzz

The red head looked down at her phone and read a text from Jason.

Hey Barbie long time no see. Mind if I drop by?

She smirked and grabbed her bag over her shoulder.

Only if you order pizza kiddo

Hopefully this wouldn't be a confession to murder or something.

···

Jason had beat her to her apartment and was sitting outside on the steps smoking a cigarette he thought he had put out quickly enough before she would see.

"Get in trouble for those yet?"

Jason mustered up the most innocent look he could.

"Get in trouble for what? These devilish good looks?" He smirked as Barbara rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "Just caught in the hallway a few times. No big deal."

Barbara fixed her glasses and start walking up the steps with her heavy bag in tow.

Once they entered her apartment, Jason plopped down on the couch and Barbara set her bag on the desk in the corner.

"Toppings?" Jason asked as he grabbed out his phone.

"Anything with pepperoni, really. Don't order soda, I have some in the fridge."

Babs sat down and turned on the TV mostly for background noise as Jason began to talk to her.

"I think Bruce is second guessing him adopting me."

Barbara gave him a concerned look. "Why do you think that?"

Jason shrugged and sank a little more into the couch. "He was mad about the cigarettes."

Babs rolled her eyes and adjusted herself to face him better. "Jason I really think you're taking this out of proportion. He would never consider your adoption a bad idea. You're one of a kind, kiddo."

Barbara got a smirk out of him but she could still tell he was troubled. His hands were slightly shaking and he seemed more worried than she had ever seen him in all her time of knowing him.

"I'm just scared. About the future. Just about everything, you know? Growing up is scary."

Barbara nodded and gave him a heartwarming smile as she rubbed his arm.

The only damn thing that was honestly good about Dick's many relationships was Babs becoming associated with Jason. He could confess almost anything with Barbara and she would understand him. He couldn't turn to Bruce with anything too deep or he would shut down and Alfred always had a friendly but distant air about him. Barbara was Jason's outlet for everything he felt without consequences of someone becoming offended or hurt. He had always open to Barbara, however he made sure she would never figure out about the murders.

"You'll be fine, Jay. "


	19. Jason Stawp

“You think it's gang related?”

Commissioner Gordon looked up from the cold thumb splayed out on the table and shifted.

“Anything's possible in this city. Only thing with this is that that thumb doesn't look like a knife cut

it.”

“How?”

“It takes a whole lot to cut through a thumb. There would be more cut marks.”

The young officer wrote down the details and took the commissioner’s silence as a sign to leave. 

Gordon went to the case file and signed it off to be processed.

“We’ll find you.”

  * ··



_ 3:03 a.m. Wayne Manor _

Jason hadn't slept at all but still only moved from his bed when his alarm went off to tell him it was time to get moving. He rolled up, slipped on his Nike’s, and three the pillows on his bed as a substitute of his body in case anyone peaked in his room. He then proceeded to grab his phone and to his window where he opened it slowly and slipped out onto a lower roof. 

Grabbing the curtains, Jason then closed them and shut the window so he could continue his descent from the roof to the damp grass below. His car was parked strategically so that it was close enough to run to without detection from the mansion or anyone roaming around at the hour. 

As he started the car, he winced and waited for a minute in complete silence as he heard something move but decided it was nothing and headed to the gate. He was successful in escaping the manor.

  * ··



Back at Wayne Manor, a certain red head was peering from behind a small wall at Jason's car leaving the property. Feeling mildly stalkerish, Barbara began taking wide quiet steps to where her small car was and brought her keys out silently to open it.

_ I really hope you're not doing anything too bad Jason,  _ she thought to herself as she began to drive away. 

She drove at a fair distance behind him and even stopped longer than necessary at stop signs to follow him.

As she pursued him, they moved farther from the manor and into the city for about half an hour before Jason showed signs of stopping somewhere. He pulled a U turn and pulled into a small burger joint and sat for a couple minutes before getting out.

Barbara waited for at least two hours in a neighboring parking lot before he finally came out and walked to his car.

_ Maybe it's nothing _ she began to think and followed him down the street to where he turned into another parking lot and stepped out.

Barbara waited on the side street and began to turn into an opposite parking lot across the street but her phone began to ring and her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Jason calling.

“Fuck.” she said to herself and decided to pull over to his car.

“Watcha doing Barbie.” he said in her direction as she turned off her car.

“Whatever you're doing right now. At this hour.” She snapped back and he snickered.

“Just grabbing some food,  _ not  _ stalking a high schooler. I can't sleep.” He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

“Go home, Jason. I'm worried about you.”

“You're always worried.”

“Yeah because your behavior is a cry for help.”

Jason looked away and felt like confessing everything to her but couldn't. She would hate him.

“Fine I'll go home. Don't follow me I can watch myself.” he got back into his car and waited for her to leave first but she also waited. Finally, with one last concerned look on her face, she turned on her car and began to drive off.

“Text me if there's anything.” she yelled out and left.

“Sure Barbie.” Jason sighed to himself.

  * ··



Dumping the body of the other high schooler into the big trash containers around the city would be a lot easier but would most likely get him caught and sent to death row. So, he was gonna have to take it somewhere far out from the city and the manor.

The fishy smell of the harbor made Jason want to puke but he held it down and backed his car into a spot shadowed by the buildings. 

This would be perfect. Plus people dumped stuff here all the time. I won't be even suspected of coming to the harbor.

Jason grabbed the wrapped body in the trunk and began to drag it to the deck. He stopped and dropped it leaving it still in the shadows when he heard talking not too far away.

“Why does the boss always have us meet in places that smell like shit? I'm getting sick from it.”

“Shut up Leon. I think I heard something.”

“Probably a bum. They hang around.”

Jason kneeled down around the corner of the building and waited listening to their footsteps. Jason thought he heard them beginning to turn into a different alley. He stood and began to walk back to the body to dump it off quickly but suddenly he heard someone stop at the dock he was going to dump the body off. 

“Hey what are you doing here?”

Jason froze and turned to see one of the guys that had been talking and saw him look at the wrapped up body before beginning to run off.

Jason grunted and chased after the older man through the harbor. He grabbed his knife from his jacket pocket and without thinking lunged once he was inches behind and stabbed into his neck. Blood pulsed out of his neck into Jason's hair and face as he silenced the man's gurgled words. 

Still breathing heavy from the run and high from the adrenaline from killing the man, he tried wiping the blood off his face but only smudged more on from his bloody hands. 

“Fuck.” he breathed out and leaned against the wall relaxing. What was he going to do with two bodies?

“Hey, Le-what the fuck!” the other man from earlier was staring at Jason wide eyed and began to pull something from his jacket pocket quickly. Jason charged him but was slightly too slow as the man managed to pull out a gun and grazed his shoulder. Jason cried out in pain and tackled the huge guy stabbing his knife into his gut. The gun fell somewhere on the concrete and Jason struggled to wrestle the man's hands away from the knife before grabbing its hilt and repeatedly stabbing into the man's organs. The tangy smell of blood filled the air and Jason was soaked in blood from both murders

“Double fuck.” Three bodies. A hurt shoulder that was now beginning to hurt worse. His right arm was almost useless because of the deepness of the graze. A large chunk of flesh was missing.

Jason began to stand up from his straddle over the dead body and rolled it towards the dock but it was hard with only one arm. He eventually dragged it off and into the water leaving a smear of blood leading from the original spot.

The other body wasn't as hard to move and Jason liked to think that it was because it had more of a chance to bleed out. After dumping both he began to drag the asshole he originally planned to dump off but couldn't get the right angle to drag with one arm. He was still bleeding out. Ugh.

After wrapping his shoulder he again began to move the body and finally dumped it over the harbor. Jason had removed all identifiable parts of the body such as teeth, fingerprints, and a clear face as to cover the trail of the murder being related to the school. It should decompose enough to not be recognisable anyway.

The other two men were random murders and therefore had almost no way of having connection to Jason so he felt as if he was in the clear. Now to get rid of all the blood.


	20. Stray

Jason was in full panic mode as he drove home and felt like his stomach was going to toss everything out of itself. Someone had to know, maybe seen him commit the murders? Why was he feeling _this_ much anxiety after a couple killings. He felt the urge to text Tim, but that would place a time tab on what time he was up and all that forensics crap.

He dumped is clothes into the secret cave under the manor and locked the door with no plan to ever unlock it. The murders were getting out of hand and he could feel himself slowly slipping into insanity whether he liked it or not. It had taken him three hours to attempt to clean the blood from his clothes and the pavement by the dock, but there was only so much a wet rag could do. Maybe Alfred had some cleaners he could use later for spots in his car.

All the sudden Jason's phone dinged and he jumped. He looked and it was Tim of all people. Why would he text right now? Was it just a fluke coincidence?

_Wanna talk?_

Fuck. He knew. Tim _knew_ he had to know!

Jason went into full panic mode and thought about throwing his phone but controlled his body enough to not.

_About?_

He texted back and got an almost instant reply.

_Anything Jason_

Jason kind of smirked and thought _sure anything you know don't you Tim_


	21. Finals

“We have a lead.”

 

Commissioner Gordon looked up from his files.

 

“There were three bodies at the docks. Four different traces of blood. One body seems to be a match of a kid missing from Gotham Prep.”

 

“Think it’s a yuppy?”

 

“We have a few leads. Reasons the Dickson kid would be missing. Don’t know about the other guys.”

  
  
  
  


_ November 27 4:15 p.m. - Starbucks _

 

“What’s been up with you?’’

 

Jason came back to reality and faced Tim over the mountain of textbooks and miscellaneous papers that he personally felt were unnecessary but made it look like he really tried. 

 

“Not much.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“It’s just finals stress. AP Chem is kicking my ass. Can’t wait for the impossible exam.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes and sipped from his coffee. He had ordered an Americano and looked like a total poser doing his homework at Starbucks for crying out loud. But it was kinda cute, especially when Tim would try to ignore him playing footsie under the table. The small cafe was slow going and a couple other poser dorks were nearby doing homework.

 

“Are you sure it’s just finals?” Tim slid in his chair forward to talk a little lower. “Because I don’t think finals give bruises. I noticed.”

 

Jason looked down and shrugged. “I’ve been fighting at night. I can’t sleep too good sometimes and I go out and occasionally there’s a drunk guy trying to brawl.”

 

…

 

Tim knew it was total bullshit. Or at least halfway bullshit. Jason was totally lying and he hated it when he lied because he always knew. He licked his teeth and remembered he didn’t have braces anymore. He had been finished with everything he needed to do for finals and was now stalling to try to get answers instead of Jason being able to shut him up by kissing him in the car. 

 

“Your car smelled funny earlier. Like chemically, did you spill something?”

 

He noticed Jason tensed slightly and then sighed. “Yeah Alfred insisted I clean it. Got clumsy.”

 

Tim sipped his coffee chuckling. “Oh so it wasn’t a murder cover up?”

 

He watched Jason stiffen and drank the last of his coffee. 

 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Are you accusing me of murder? Because you can just ask.”

 

Tim felt the tension and began to act like he was flirting. He nudged Jason’s foot and Jason didn’t make a move. He didn’t even crack a smile.

 

“Ask.”

 

Tim felt nervous but confident. “Jason, did you  _ murder  _ someone.’’

 

“Yes.”


	22. Don’t be a Dick

Commissioner Gordon was leaning back in his chair enjoying a cup of coffee when his daughter, Barbara, walked in.  
"Dad, I think I know who you should be looking for. It's Jason Wayne who has been murdering those people."

...

Barbara had been dreading this day, but quickly decided to text Dick when she felt something was wrong with Jason. She had never deleted his contact after the day he texted her with his new number and had felt the sinking feeling of not being his main redhead anymore. But she had gotten over it and dated a few people before deciding to focus in on college and make the family she had left proud.

  
_Buzz Buzz_

  
_Glad I'm not the only one noticing. Meet me at Bruce’s_

  
Barbara walked quickly to her car and drew in a shaky breath when her car started. Jason was in deep shit and none of them could do anything about it but turn him in. There was no way he was getting out of murdering a rich kid and some other people. He was literally a serial killer and Barbara shivered. The drive there was nerve-wracking and she felt she would never get there before finally the gates of the manor were in front of her. Dick’s car was out front and she parked next to it grabbing her sweater and going to the door. It was immediately opened by the handsome athlete clad in his varsity jacket and she was grabbed into a hug.  
“It’s good to see you, Babs. You smell amazing.” He smiled at her but then immediately frowned. “Jason is not alright. I haven’t been around enough to really observe him but even Alfred and Bruce have noticed he isn’t doing well.”

  
Barbara looked down and sighed, “I followed him one night when he was cruising around. I really was blind thinking he was just getting something to eat. I’m almost positive he was hiding a body.”

  
Dick’s eyes grew watery and his throat got sore thinking about his little brother being a murderer. He went to hug Barbara again but she was already heading to the main dining area.

  
“Where’s Alfred and Bruce?”

  
“Looking for him.”

  
“You mean they don’t know where he is?”

  
“Somewhere out with his friend I guess. Do you want to ride with me?” Dick grabbed his keys as Barbara made her way to the cars.

  
“Why not I guess. My hands won’t stop shaking.”

  
…

  
Jason had Tim in the passenger seat white as a sheet as they zoomed through Gotham. He had finally admitted it. He was a killer! But would he kill Tim? Probably not but he needed to be stopped. Tim didn’t necessarily want to see him go to prison but he couldn’t let him just run wild in the streets killing anyone he felt wronged him. Who would he tell? Well duh Tim the police but he would have to stand trial to everything and testify against Jason and stuff! Maybe he could tell Bruce or even Alfred but definitely not just the police. That would not be good Jason needed professional help not someone who was going to assume he had a gun on him (he probably did) and shoot him without a second thought.

  
“Where we going, Jay?” He looked over nervously.

  
“Not too sure. You’re not scared of me, right? Like you know I only kill bad people. I would never hurt you, Tim, I love you so much.”

  
“Forever? No matter what happens?”

  
“Exactly.”

  
Tim found Barbara’s Instagram and sent a message

  
_Jason’s a murderer. You need to tell your dad_

  
Tim almost had a panic attack right there thinking about how he just betrayed the love of his life and how he would spend the rest of it away from him. He wouldn’t get to see Jason after this and all his potential would rot away into nothing but concrete walls and resentment. He began to cry and Jason looked over.

  
“Don’t cry Timmy. I won’t get caught and you’ll always have me.”

  
Tim scooted closer to him and shoved his face into his arm. He couldn’t talk without feeling like a sobbing mess and just wanted to remember Jason’s smell. He felt a buzz back on his phone and jumped. Wiping his eyes to look at it he read _Where are you_

  
Tim looked and decided to tell Jason to stop.  
“Can we get something to eat? All that coffee made my stomach hurt.”

  
They pulled into a Chinese restaurant and sat in the parking lot as Tim wiped his eyes.

  
_At the Chinese place near 14th street_  
…

  
Barbara looked down at her phone after she told her dad about Jason and saw the location text. They weren’t too far and would be there in less than fifteen minutes.

  
“They’re at Ping’s”

  
Gordon looked up and his officers looked at him for the cue.

  
“I don’t want this to be public. Send them home and we’ll go from there.”

  
_Tell Jason to take you to the manor. We will make sure you both are safe_

  
She knew how this would all end. Jason would be easily caught and sent to jail. They would finally have the trial to gather the evidence together and do all the tests. It was definitely Jason.

  
…

  
“Can we go back to your place? I kinda want alone time with you. It’s just been a long day and I want to relax.”

  
Jason looked up from his food and nodded.

  
“Can’t do much though. Everyone might be home.”

  
Tim felt relief wash over him. Barbara knew what she was doing and obviously didn’t want Jason to get hurt. His family would be there when everything happened. It would finally stop.  
They left the restaurant and headed back to the manor. Tim kissed Jason on the neck multiple times and held his hand rubbing it and holding his arm. He knew they could never be together again and wanted to make these moments last. Who knew how much time they really had left together.  
When they finally arrived, Jason noticed Barbara’s car in the roundabout he paused but then kept walking.  
Tim, on the other hand, was flipping out inside and couldn’t help but almost turn around to go back to Jason’s car. He just hoped he would forgive him after this. He really didn’t want to have to turn him in.

  
“Can we makeout in the car?”

  
Jason smirked and said, “Don’t want Barbie to hear you?”

  
Tim shook his head and they made their way back to the car.  
Jason suddenly stopped and said, “We can just crawl up to my window.” Tim was shaking and just agreed to whatever. Atleast they would have time to say their goodbyes without Jason even knowing it was a goodbye.

  
They climbed up to Jason’s window through the tree and landed on the carpeted floor. Jason grabbed him and landed on him on the bed and immediately began to kiss him all over. Tim calmed a little as his boyfriend seemed oblivious to how much his life was about to change. Atleast they got this.  
Right as Tim was feeling okay, the front door opened loudly and he just knew what was about to happen.  
Before he could even react, Jason got up from him smiling and looked at Tim oddly.

  
“Jason wha-“

  
Tim panicked as suddenly Jason brought out a gun from under his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my computer decided to basically die so I’m gonna be slow with the last chapter! It’ll be way longer than the ones I’ve been posting since it’s the finale and I want a good ending


End file.
